Infusion devices and glucose monitoring systems are relatively well known in the medical arts, particularly for use monitoring blood glucose levels and delivering or dispensing a prescribed medication to a user. In many cases, the user suffers from diabetes—a disease in which the body does not produce or properly use insulin. Approximately 13 million people in the United States have been diagnosed with some form of diabetes. Type 1 diabetes results from the body's failure to produce insulin. Type 2 diabetes results from insulin resistance in which the body fails to properly use insulin. In order to effectively manage and/or control the disease, diabetics must closely monitor and manage their blood glucose levels through exercise, diet and medications in addition to supplying their body with appropriate amounts of insulin based on daily routines. In particular, both Type 1 and Type 2 diabetics rely on insulin delivery and blood glucose monitoring systems to control diabetes.
External infusion devices have been used to deliver medication to a patient as generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,751; 4,678,408; 4,685,903; 6,554,798, and 6,551,276 which are specifically incorporated by reference herein. In recent years, continuous glucose monitoring systems have been developed utilizing the latest sensor technologies incorporating both implantable and external sensors, as generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,250 entitled “Method of Fabricating Thin Film Sensors”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,046 entitled “Electrochemical Analyte Sensor,” and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,390,671, 5,568,806 and 5,586,553, entitled “Transcutaneous Sensor Insertion Set,” all of which are specifically incorporated by reference herein. Newer systems deliver the preciseness of finger stick measurements coupled with the convenience of not having to repeatedly prick the skin to obtain glucose measurements. These newer systems provide the equivalent of over 200 finger stick readings per day. Additionally, continuous glucose monitoring systems allow physicians and patients to monitor blood glucose trends of their body and suggest and deliver insulin based on each patient's particular needs. Accordingly, physicians and medical device companies are always searching for more convenient ways to keep diabetic patients aware of their blood glucose levels throughout the day.
Diabetic patients utilizing infusion therapy and continuous glucose monitoring systems depend on extremely precise and accurate systems to assure appropriate blood glucose readings and insulin delivery amounts. Furthermore, as younger diabetic patients and diabetic patients with active lifestyles embrace infusion therapy it is imperative to ensure the infusion devices and sensors are robust and reliable.